weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Facehugger Survival
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Facehugger Survival; ---- 25th Oct 2010 Plot ---- To coincide with the release of the Alien Anthology on Blu-ray, 20th Century Fox has designed a free Flash-based survival game, where the objective is to shoot facehuggers before they can get you, as well as answer Alien-related trivia questions for bonus points or increased health. Gameplay ---- A cavern full of Facehuggers and Eggs, your task is to kill all of them, there is a question mark that appears on screen and if shot a trivia question will be asked. There are 2 levels in Facehugger Survival, in the first level you are required to 'kill 10 Facehuggers' and in the second level your target is to 'kill 20 Facehuggers'. You will be equipped with a Pistol in the first level and a Pulse Rifle in the second level. Questions ---- An example of questions asked in game; The infamous chestbursting scene in Alien was filmed in one take with four cameras? True or False. Alien blood is an extremely potent acid and is capable of corroding on contact almost any substance? True or False. In the original script, the ship had an all-male crew, including the Ripley character? True or False. There are a total of 4 films in the Alien franchise? True or False. In Alien 3 the Sulaco, an escape pod, crash-lands on the refinery/prison planet Fiorina "Fury" 161? True or False. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Standard. Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer. On screen controls ---- None. On screen display ---- Health bar, energy, weapons, kills, level. Characters ---- Marine Maps ---- Cavern of Alien Eggs and Facehuggers. Weapons ---- Pistol, Pulse Rifle. Equipment ---- None. Enemies ---- Facehuggers, Eggs. Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation — also known as 20th Century Fox, or simply 20th or Fox — is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Developers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation — also known as 20th Century Fox, or simply 20th or Fox — is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Achievements ---- Achievements; Awards ---- You are awarded with a cut scene from one of the Alien films in the franchise. Releases ---- You can play Facehugger Survival at www.facehuggersurvival.co.uk. Reception ---- References Citations Facehugger Survival Footnotes Category:Android Games Category:Video games